Legend of Zelda: Dawn of the Heroes
by CharlesJones1997
Summary: He s the younger brother of the hero of courage. She s the younger sister of the carrier of wisdom. But when Dark Link attacks the older siblings, and the hero splits the triforce pieces in six, it s up to hte younger to recover them and make the wish, to end the darkness in Hyrule.
1. Prologue 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfic, or at least the first one published here. Initially, I was just daydreaming this for a game, but it grew then. For those who don´t know, the Zelda timeline splits into three different ones at OoT (Ocarina of Time). This story is located after Four Swords Adventures, so, in the timeline of Link´s return to the past and changing it, therefore Majora´s Mask, Twilight Princess and Four Swords Adventures. Hope you like it.**

It´s hard to not wake up to the sunlight, though my brother seemed to do it easily. It was impressive, considering that all the sunlight went straight to his face, and he still didn´t wake up. Of course, we´re talking about the same person that, when a Skull Kid entered through the window, and jumped over us, instead of waking up like I did, just changed position. Surprising.

I stood from the bed on Hyrule Castle´s higher tower room, and looked around. 100 years ago, my grandfather Link saved all Hyrule by himself (Ok, maybe he DID have some help from the Four Sword´s clones) from Vaati AND a new Ganondorf. Afterwards, he was named knight of Hyrule, and it was given to him and his predecessors a place to live in the palace. And so, the Links and Zeldas could have a closer relation than past generations. It was just another day. I did the routine of everyday: washed my teeth, took a shower and looked at the mirror. 17 years old. That was the day I was born, though everyone would forget, because my brother was born that same day too, and he was the hero.

I should explain. When my brother was born, a symbol appeared on his left hand. No wise men knew what that was. Then, the nursemaid Impa said that the symbol was the triforce of courage, a part of a thing given to us by the goddesses, able to concede a wish. The triforce, composed of power, wisdom, and courage, were split to the ones most worthy of them. And usually, the hero of Hyrule possesses the courage. So, my brother was a celebrity from birth.

The day I was born also came out as a surprise. After I was born, Impa told everyone this never happened before, and that the hero so far was always an only child. Though, most of the interesting part of that day was that 3 Bokoblins attacked the bedroom, and my 7 year old brother defeated them with an apprentice sword. They completely forgot about me.

But I wasn´t the only one with the problem. Like Link, Zelda was destined to hold a piece of the triforce, the wisdom. And moreover, she also has a sister, born the same day she did. Because of the relation of triforce holders, Zelda´s sister and I became friends, best friends, and eventually, a couple. But no one seemed to notice, because our siblings had a relationship too. But we didn´t care, because we were happy.

I was thinking of how the day would be, but a girl scream made me hold the thought.

The Zeldas were in trouble.

**First chapter done! Honestly, I don´t know how often I´ll upload, honestly. I´m good at words, I already know the full story, I´m just a slow writer. But I WILL do it.**


	2. Prologue 2

**That's right people, just 7 days**

**NEW RECORD**

**(_People cheering out loud_)**

**Ok, there's some implicit mature content in this chapter, so I hope you're mentally ready for this stuff.**

**I'm also surprised. I got 17 views, faved, followed and reviewed (thank you GirlversionofRed!).**

I grabbed the practice sword aside my bed, and ran through the bridge connecting the southwest tower to the northwest one. I climbed the 144 stairs, and took a deep breath to be ready to fight. Then I entered the room.

A mouse was running through the room. A MOUSE

It kind of pissed me off that it wasn't a real emergency. Not that I wanted a chance of death, but yes I wanted, a little bit. I just kicked the mouse out of there.

"Thanks Link, I mean, I could've have done it myself, but I was too lazy to do it".

I kind of knew she would say that. That's how Tetra is. She was very different in the attitude from his sister.

Both my brother and I shared the first name, though my second name was "The second". Though no one had the need to use it, since they usually just called my brother, and when not, never were together, so it was easy to know who was being called.

Tetra had great luck, having a different name and all that. Her name was based on a quintuple coincidence in his birthday. Like Zelda, Tetra was born the same day, fifth day of the fifth month. But she was also born at 5:05 of the day, and in the day of her sister's fifth birthday. 5 in 5 different ways, thus, Tetra.

I was also relieved that they were safe. But I only heard one scream. So, I had to ask.

"Hey, who of you two screamed?"

Both of them pointed at the other. I knew it then, I knew it now

Zelda approached me "Where is your brother, Link?"

"Where do you think?"

I felt the need to say it, since it was obvious where he was. If he wasn't with Zelda, he was in bed. Sleeping. Maybe dead and unnoticed, since there wasn´t any difference.

"I'll go "wake him up", if you excuse me"

I knew what she wanted to do. I disagreed but it really didn´t matter. I was thinking of that after she left, when Tetra said

"Hey, you want to tuck' in?

I was in a shock. Tetra didn't like that at all. She thought her sister was immature for liking it. She saw the puzzling on my face.

"No you dummy, I mean to ACTUALLY sleep! I'm guessing my-I mean HER scream made you wake up"

I didn´t even want to say that I woke up like 20 minutes before. This was progress. So she moved apart, gave me some space and slept. Though I didn't expect it to be my last sleep at the castle…

**SUSPENSE! COMEDY! DISSAPOINTMENT!**

**I have no idea what will you think, with the matureness and all that, but you know it's not relevant to the story.**

**About the cover, I´m gonna draw it, maybe it'll take me awhile.**


End file.
